


Magnus Bane - warlock - hunter of rats

by Morathi_Cain



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Time, I don't like Jocelyn sorry, M/M, Magic can't heal every wound, Magnus is insecure, Magnus is tired of all the shit, My idea about how the rat got into Simon's room, S2Ep5, handjobs, sometimes you need to cry, the second chapter is mostly pwp and feels, tight pants aren't easy to strip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: Magnus was tired. Tired of being in mortal danger almost every day.Tired of seeing his beloved ones wounded, watching them die.Tired of always being the responsible one who had to save the day.And he couldn't keep it in anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I watched Episode 5 Season 2 it left me with a hollow feeling. So I decided to give it a voice and who'd be better than Magnus Bane, magical Warlock?  
> After all he only wants to spend some time with his not dead maybe-boyfriend and drink some liquor. Preferably strong liquor!  
> But no chance!

Magnus Bane - warlock - hunter of rats

 

Seeing Alec like this hurt. 

He was standing on the balcony of Magnus’ apartment, quietly watching the city while his hands were bleeding.

Magnus knew what this was about but he didn’t have time to ask how he was doing till now. And for the first time in centuries, he didn’t dare to. He waited for Alec to come to him, to ask him for help. Help he could actually provide.

Because there hadn’t been many times he’d felt as helpless as a few days ago when Alec died right in front of him. In the end it hadn’t been him who’d saved Alec, but Jace.  
Magnus had only been able to watch and grip Clary’s hand as if it would be of any help.

Once again he’d become aware of the bond between Alec and Jace.

Of course, they had a strong bond. They were parabatai after all.

So it’s only natural Jace was able to safe Alec instead of Magnus the Warlock. Who hadn’t been able to safe his love with all his magic.

And despite all the sexual tension for two whole months it now felt as if they were even more distant than during Alec’s engagement to Lydia.

Valentine’s a threat, that’s for sure. But he still hoped for some time alone with Alec. Without feelings of guilt and time pressuring matters at hand. And also without life threatening conditions for any of them.

Till now they shared one fucking kiss. Two, if you count the one while Alec was unconscious. And it had been his last resort. His last idea how he’d be able to save him.

Him.

His love, but not his lover.

Magnus tried to get a grip on himself.

Staring at Alec through a window wouldn’t help anyone and he had noticed him anyway. But Alec didn’t run like last time. Instead he was waiting for Magnus to open the door and approach him.

It was awkward to feel the distance between them, to know there’s too much going on to get any closer.

How could they even think about their first date, when people were dying all around them?

He stopped a few feet away from Alec, simply looking at him, seeing the blood on his hand, the way he tried to shoulder all the pain.

„You will do every thing to make it right. I know you will.“

He believes in Alec and Alec believes him.  
Him being here on Magnus’ balcony was proof enough of it.

Alec was hopeless and confused, but he wanted to deal with it alone. And so all Magnus could do was tell him how wonderful he was. How strong he was.

As soon as Magnus had spoken those words Alec got this determined look in his eyes and went off again.  
There was one last gaze, unsure what to do, what’s expected from him.

„Go on.“

Magnus said it with a smile. What else could he do? Tell Alec he felt left out? To demand more attention? Especially more than Jace? It woul be a total disaster.

At least now Alec came to him. Instead of pushing him away, like it had been a week before.

But Magnus was selfish. He wanted more time with Alec. Time for them. Only them. No one else. No Jace, no Clary, no Simon, no Raphael and whoever the fuck chose to interfere.

Truth to be said, he’s not even sad Jocelyn died.  
It’s sad Valentine’s actions killed even more people, but Jocelyn isn’t the only one. Every one of them will be missed.

Jocelyn may have been killed by accident, but she had actually been one of the reasons for a lot of shit to go down. She could have stopped Valentine. She could have saved Jace instead of abandoning him. Abandoning him over a killed flower. She could have told Clary the truth from the very beginning. And she could have made everyone’s lives easier not trying to kill her own son. And Alec.

Of course Clary was devastated to lose her mother. Most people would be.

But there was no reason to bring this particular woman back to life.  
She was toxic and Magnus wouldn’t have done it, even if he could.

______

Suddenly he jerked awake.

His mind hadn’t been able to let go of the topic, running in circles.

He didn’t believe for even one second Clary had given up on her plan. She was much like her mother, speeding into problems with her eyes wide open. And she wouldn’t listen to anyone except herself.

What’s worse? Magnus just told Alec he’d do right. And Alec would do everything to help Clary, even if it went against his principles.

What did he do? Did he send Alec to his death? Again?

Would he be able to save him this time?

Magnus started pacing.

If he went to the Institute now and nothing happened he’d probably be suspected for some bullshit again. Or get imprisoned right away. 

What to do?  
Where to go?

Which Warlock would actually be able to bring Jocelyn back to life?

He’d been out of touch with most of his people. Being of the same kind didn’t naturally mean liking each other. Or knowing about each other. After all they tried to keep hidden most of the time.

And what if he’d call Alec? Would he be able to persuade him not to go to any Warlock and resurrect Jocelyn?

Magnus tried anyway, but was only reaching the mailbox. 

So he tried calling Clary but he got cut off. Probably because he’d dared not to fulfil her wish.  
He’d done all he could. Because he knew best that magic wasn’t able to solve every problem. He had hoped she would understand, but she didn’t.

What was going on?

Suddenly his phone started vibrating. 

He fumbled for it and answered even when it didn’t show the names he wished for.

„Yes, Simon?“

Simon followed Clary everywhere. Maybe he was with her. Maybe he knew what was going on.

„Oh hey.“

He didn’t sound good. Something was definitely off.

„What’s happening? Where are you? Where’s Clary?“

„What? How? No, Clary’s not with me.“

Damn!

„Ok, what’s going on, Simon?“

„It’s ... I ... I told my Mum.“

„What?“

„Yeah. I moved back home, but my sister threw away my blood and now I’m hungry and I can’t get out!“

„Are you crazy? What did you think would happen?“

„But ... but I told her and she was okay. She believes me. She won’t give me any blood so I’m still fucked. Somehow.“

„You’re sure she believes you’re a Vampire? Usually it takes more to make someone believe.“

„Don’t know. I mean, she told me she believes me.“

„Simon, it’s difficult. You can’t just tell her and hope for the best. Especially if you have no way out. You never know how she might react.“

Fuck it. He was about to adopt a new Youngling, wasn’t he?

And not just anyone. This was Camille’s offspring and he belonged to Raphael. No easy kid at all, especially since he was also in contact with Clary, which meant trouble.

He didn’t think about it for long. He’d promised Simon to help him and he’d meant it. Even if he had to get him out of a lot of messes.

„What do you need?“

„Blood. Mostly. Whatever kind of. It could be a simple rat so I’m good till it’s dark.“

Magnus rolled his eyes. It seemed the young one still wasn’t able to leave.

„You can’t stay there, you know? You have to leave at some point.“

„Yeah ...“

„And you have to help me find Clary and Alec afterwards. I’m afraid they’re onto something and it’s going to be the worst idea ever.“

„Oh ... okay? Ehm, yeah, of course. As soon as I’m not hungry anymore, I’ll help you.“

„Good to know. See you.“

A rat?  
Magnus could do that.

He wished he could take better blood, but it would be too risky to go to Raphael’s den first, just to get in danger.

And so he, Magnus Bane, powerful warlock who’d been living for centuries, hunted down a few rats and ported right into Simon’s room.

„What the?“

It was dark of course. But it also stank. Like Teenage Boy and like Death itself.“

„Uh. If your Mum doesn’t believe you after smelling this, she will never believe you!“

Simon didn’t listen. He instantly grabbed one of the rats and bit into it like the starving vampire he was.

Suddenly voices were to be heard. Magnus kind of paniced. And he tried never to panic. So this was a bad sign.

„Simon! Give me the rat. Someone is coming!“

But Simon didn’t hear him. He was too much gone. So there was nothing else to do than make himself invisible. Right before Simon’s mother entered the room.

And she was not amused.

________________

Magnus wasn’t proud of his own way to handle problems at the moment.  
He should have stayed at home, panicking over Alec and drinking a hundred Martini at least. But no, he had adopted another stray one and now this stray one got cornered by his mother.

Since he was still rational enough to know it would not be a good idea simply to portal out of there, he froze Simon’s mother. 

Her eyes were already full of horror, her mouth open to scream any moment and her hand middair. Maybe to cover her own mouth, but who knew.  
He should have frozen Simon as well, who stared at her in horror.

„Simon. Put the fucking rat away!“

He closed in on the boy and took the rat away.

„Get a grip on yourself, young man. Shall I erase her memory?“

Simon looked at him, still unable to speak.

„Oh damnit! You knew this might happen when you come back home! You should be prepared to face such a scene.“

„But ... but ... but she knows! I told her and she knows I’m a vampire! Why did you freeze her?“

„Because she looked as if she was about to scream? And just because you told her your secret, doesn’t mean she’s prepared to actually watch you eat a rat!“

Simon gulped.

„What ... what should I do?“

Magnus looked at him.

„Don’t know. Maybe wash up first? You’ve got some rat left on your face.“

As if in trance, Simon took some cloth from the floor and scrubbed his face. Not ideal, but it worked so far.

„Maybe we should call Raphael?“

„I’m afraid he’s still asleep, but we can try.“

„My offer to wipe her memory still stands.“

„I’d actually prefer not to. Although the rat incident might be a good idea.“

Magnus rolled his eyes andd took his cellphone out.

Surprisingly Raphael answered almost immediately.

„What?“

„Hello to you, too. I’m at Simon’s home and his mother just watched him eating a rat. I froze her. What do you usually suggest in such a case?“

Silence was the answer before a long groan vibrated through the phone.

„Seriously? This little bastard! If he would have listened to me, this problem wouldn’t even be a problem!“

„All right and true, but it still happened and I believe you’re responsible for him. By the way, he told her about him being a vampire.“

Another groan was the answer.

„Stop this shit and help me!“

Simon wasn’t better, as Magnus realized. Instead he was close to a full speed panic attack.

He could try to calm Simon down. Or he could simply freeze him as well.

It was an easy decision.

„What happened?“

„I froze Simon as well and I hope there are no other people in this house, because I have no patience left. Shall I simply erase her memory of anything she knows? From his whole existence?“

„As wonderful as this seems, it would probably complicate matters. Just ... just her memory of him eating a rat and telling her his secret. We have to get him out of there another way. Maybe you can pose as some kind of doctor? Or friend? She thinks he’s successfull with his band, so maybe ... The sun is not yet down, but I’ll be right over.“

Erasing her memories was no problem. They were still on the surface, embraced in angst and horror. So she didn’t believe Simon but thought him to be crazy. 

He defroze Simon as well, trying to calm him down.

When Simon’s mother faced them again, she didn’t know why she had the phone in her hand. But she saw her son with another man, quite eccentric, who told her he was his doctor. Apparently he’d caught some virus during one of his tours. This virus caused his cold skin, his low appetite and why he reacted badly to sunlight.

He didn’t want to tell her anything, but now he’d realized how foolish he’d been and how dangerous it might be for his family. While saying all of this he actually looked more grey than anything and she didn’t doubt him. 

Suddenly the phone of the doctor rang. He apologized and went a few feet away.

Although he might be contaigious, she closed the distance to Simon.

„Why didn’t you say anything, darling?“

„I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to worry and I missed you so much. I thought it would work, but apparently I was too hopeful.“

„So what now?“

She didn’t want to let go of her son.

„It seems I have to go to some special clinic. I won’t be able to see you for some time. I’m sorry.“

He was sweating, his voice sounded broken and disappointed.  
Her heart broke.

„It’s alright, darling. You’ll get better. And we’ll find a way to visit, okay? What about the money?“

„Don’t worry, Raphael got it covered. It happened during work, after all. But please, don’t visit until I tell you to, okay?“

He sounded sincere and desperate. Was there something else he was hiding?  
It seemed as if she’d forgotten something. Something important. But she wasn’t able to retrieve the memory and so she pushed it aside and tried to be brave in front of her only son.

„I promise. But under one condition. If anything happens to you, your doctor and Raphael have to tell me instantly. Okay?“

Simon looked back at his doctor, Dr. Bane, who was listening to someone else. He looked stressed as well.

„Yes. I promise you.“

Dr. Bane came back to them, looking as if he’d like to go running.

„What happened?“

Simon seemed worried. As if he hadn’t enough on his plate.

„There’s been another case reported. As soon as your manager arrives, I’ll be off.“

This announcement didn’t help Simon to relax at all. It was as if he tried to read the mind of the other man, but it didn’t work.

„You may go now, if you wish to. I’ll help Simon to pack his stuff.“

„No.“  
Dr. Bane shook his head.  
„It’s too dangerous. He needs someone to supervise him all the time. You wouldn’t know what to do if it got worse.“

And so they waited, while the doctor and she cleaned the room as far as possible and Simon packed his clothes.

It was already dark when Raphael arrived and took Simon with him.  
Dr. Bane allowed one hug. But that was all before her son went away, ill with an unknown sickness to god knows where.

Would she ever see him again?

_________________________

As soon as they were out of sight, the three men sped up.

Raphael was about to shout at Simon, but Magnus cut in.

„Keep it for later. We need to find Clary and Alec. Jace called some time ago. Apparently this stupid girl tries to ressurrect her mother with another warlock. She didn’t confide in Jace where she went, but I’m sure by now he knows.“

„Hey! She’s not stupid, she’s ...!“

„Shut up! She does what she wants and she took Alec with her. I’ll call her stupid if I want to and your little crush on her won’t change a thing!“

Simon mumbled something to himself, but kept quiet.

Magnus took his phone out again and called Jace.

He picked up almost instantly.

„What happened? You need help?“

„We found them. They’re alright. Shaken, but alright. The warlock escaped, but Clary owns her a favor.“

„Good.“

Magnus hang up.

„How are they?“

„Apparently they survived it. Again.“

Magnus looked around and pushed both vampires into an alley. There he opened a portal.

„Go back to your den. There you’ll be able to shout at each other. And Raphael, keep him there for god’s sake!“

He left them before they could enter and portaled back to his own home.

Now all he could do was wait. And drink. And try to call Alec.

But he didn’t have to wait at all. Because they were all there. In his home.

Alec, looking hagard and avoiding eye contact.  
Jace, looking fierce but supportive.  
Clary, crying her eyes out.  
And Isabelle, seemingly undecided what to think of all of it.

But Magnus wasn’t unsure.

„What the everfucking hell did you think?!“

His outburst surprised every one of them. Clary cried even more and Jace hugged her tightly.

Alec took a step towards him.

„I’m sorry, I should ...“

„No!“

Alec stopped, shocked.

„You’re not at fault, Alec. Maybe partially for agreeing to this bullshit, but you’re not responsible. The one responsible is the one crying over the loss of her mother while ignoring the danger she put everyone again!“

Clary looked up, surprised and defiant.

„She just wanted her mother back!“

„Yeah? I know as much. What I don’t know is why she ignored everyone and thought she might believe and trust a strange warlock. What did she think would happen? And why are you so selfish? Don’t you think everyone has a person they wish to bring back? But you believe it is your right to bring back your mother and put everyone else in danger?“

„What do you want? I broke off before she could finish. No harm is done!“

Magnus started laughing.

„No harm is done? So you don’t owe a warlock a favor? A warlock you don’t even know? There hadn’t been the slightest possibility for Alec, Jace and Isabelle to get hurt? You really think no harm was done? You must be more naive than I originally thought!“

„Magnus, please.“

Suddenly Alec was by his side, trying to calm him down. When instead he should be the one consoling Alec. But this needed to be said.

„I need to get this out, Alec. Because there happened a lot of things, which weren’t ideal and every one had their responsibility. But this one? You used Alec’s wish to help you! You made everyone worry again and you did something higly illegal. All because you didn’t dare to grieve. Because you believed to have the right to get her back!“

„Just because you don’t wish to have your mother back ...“

„Oh shut up! It’s not about my mother. A mother isn’t always loving and special and there are a lot of people in the world who miss their mother but accepted their death. You simply can’t play god and decide who’s going to live and who’s going to die. You had 18 years with her. It’s never going to be enough and it will always hurt. It simply isn’t your call to make! Especially since you put people in danger.“

Those words being said, he turned to Alec, who stared at him in amazement. And defiance.

„Don’t look at me like that. You would have told her the same, wouldn’t you feel guilty. Are you hurt?“

Alec shook his head, but he didn’t protest when Magnus touched his face, taking away some pain.

It was quiet behind them until Magnus had examined all of them.

In the end he stared at Clary who didn’t dare to look at him. Instead she mumbled.  
„Yeah, tell me again how I don’t fit.“

„Oh, come on. Don’t start again. I won’t tell you anything like that. There’s no black and white. Mundanes aren’t all good and nice. Shadowhunters and Downworlders are different as well. You fit wherever you choose to fit. But it doesn’t mean you can ignore common sense. Whichever world you choose, start to think of the consequences. Start to think of the people around you. You’re not alone in this world.“

With those words, he opened up a portal.

„Go. Mourn your mother. Cry for nights and miss her. That’s your right. Afterwards we’ll go and search for Valentine. He’s the one at fault and he’ll pay.“

Clary didn’t react, but Jace looked at him with sympathy. They disappeared through the portal and Isabella followed close.

Only Alec seemed to hesitate, standing in front of the portal.

Magnus called out to him: „Alec, if you need anything, I’ll be there for you.“

Alec didn’t turn, but he didn’t go on as well.

„I need you.“

It was as if his whole world shifted. Had he been tired only seconds ago, now he was completely awake.

Slowly, Alec turned and faced him, his face flushed.

Magnus needed all his control not to start running towards him.  
He’d wished so much for Alec to be with him, it felt like a dream.

„Then stay.“

He held his hand out, waiting patiently for Alec to take it.

„But ... the others?“

„Are you on a mission?“

„No.“

„A simple text should suffice then. The ceremony won’t be tonight and Clary will hopefully bail her eyes out in her bedchamber until she sleeps. What do you need?“

Finally, Alec took his hand and the portal disappeared.

„I don’t know. Yet. You. A hug. I’m not sure if I should ...“

It wasn’t easy to reel Alec in, but Magnus didn’t have muscles for nothing and caught Alec off guard. His hug was crushing and after a moment he felt a pair of arms circle his waist. Alec held onto him, as if he was about to drown.

„You deserve to be hold. You deserve to be loved, Alec. I wish I could help you more, becaue I will do everything for you.“

He heard something akin to a sniff.

„Except bringing Jocelyn back.“

„Well. I only regard the sensible requests. But I believe you to be a sensible man, so it shouldn’t be a problem.“

„You’re right. It was stupid and I should have prevented all of it.“

„Yeah, you totally should have done that. And by the way, it’s your responsibility to kill Valentine and make the whole Institute happy.“

„Are you fucking with me?!“

Alec squirmed, but Magnus didn’t let go.

„Of course. If you talk idiotic stuff like that? Do you really think Clary would have listened to you? She didn’t listen to Simon or Jace. Or me. She would have done it anyway. You tried to help, Alec. And now you’re allowed to cry.“

Alec gripped him harder, pulling Magnus even closer.

And Magnus led him to a sofa near by, pulling him down with him while Alec cried into his shoulder.

______________

Hours later Alec awoke from a deep slumber, feeling tired and relieved at the same time.

It was dark around him, but he knew where he was. The soft satin under him and the warm body curled around him, was all he needed.

He probably blushed furiously, but he didn’t care. Magnus was asleep after all. Hopefully.

He hadn’t meant to stay over, but at some point during his cry he’d fallen asleep on Magnus apparently. And Magnus had managed to get him into bed without him noticing.

It had been quite some time since they had been this close and Alec was partially at fault.

It wasn’t as if he didn’t want to, but he was nervous. He didn’t know what to do, how to behave. What did Magnus expect? They hadn’t even had their first date, but they already had their first kiss and their first fight.

Which had been strange. They hadn’t known each other for long but they already fought about important topics. He never thought anyone could provoke or move him as much as his family and Jace did. But Magnus crept up on him and took a place in his heart. 

Without question he’d still run after Jace. They were, after all, parabatai.  
But he’d also run after Magnus now. Because whatever the attraction between was, he didn’t want it to end. Instead he wanted to know more about Magnus. Except maybe about his time with Camille.

He didn’t want to know about a lover of Magnus who was still alive.  
But at the same time she reminded him all the time of his own mortality.

Well, at the moment it seemed as if they all were about to die. If Valentine grew any stronger they might all be facing death. So it was no use to think too much about it.

Instead he should work out what to do now.   
With Magnus.

Snoring reached his ears while Magnus shuffled around a bit, probably trying to find a more comfortable position.

Till now Alec had pushed every thought about a relationship with Magnus aside. They had to get to know each other first after all. And with all the fighting, the betrayal and guilt, he couldn’t think about dates and kisses. Let alone sex.

But now he realized they didn’t have much time at all. He shouldn’t wait for a perfect, quiet moment. It would probably never arrive at all. No hurry, but maybe some more talking? And hugging? Kissing Magnus had been quite amazing as well, so nothing against that as well.

Alec snorted, trying to surpress a laugh.

He hadn’t felt joy for a long time. But now he was filled with it, just by thinking about spending more time with Magnus.

„What’s up?“

The voice was sleepy.

Alec pulled Magnus even closer.  
He could lie, he could apologize. But he didn’t want to.

„I’m happy to be with you. Thank you.“

He imagined Magnus to smile his lazy, seductive smile. 

Mumbled words reached his ears, while Magnus sleepily kissed the skin next to his mouth.

Alec didn’t need enhanced hearing to understand the meaning.

„Me too. Thank you for staying.“

 

~The End ~

The Epilog will follow


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jocelyn is dead and Alec lets himself be cared for by Magnus. He's finally ready to face his feelings and take the next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I left you waiting for so long! It has been a busy and hard year and it's actually still going on, but thanks to a friend I finally found my way back to Shadowhunters again. I know a lot has happened on the show but I will pick up where I have left and give you a bit of smut on the way ;)  
> Please note it's been a decade since I've read the books and am not exactly up to date. And I wrote this chapter in one rush. So I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. If you find any please send me a pm. I probably won't find the time to reread it myself soon since there's another exam coming my way. But I'll do once this hazard is over. I simply didn't want to keep the chapter from you ;)  
> So thanks for everone reading, commenting and giving out Kudos. You're the best and I wish you all a wonderful day! :) All the best! <3
> 
> And now: Have fun!

It had been years since Alec had been woken up by sunshine. And now it had happened two times already. He could get used to it.

With a satisfied sigh he turned his head to Magnus, who was snoring peacefully while scratching his belly absentmindly.

_________________________

The night before had been the ceremony for the victims of the demon attack. He had cried the whole time, wishing for Magnus to be there and to hold him like he had done the night before. He didn’t dare to approach Clary, who’d cried as well.

Now, finally, she was accepting her mother’s death and Jace was there to help her. 

And for the first time in years Alec wasn’t jealous.

They were mourning their mother and had to handle a lot of other shit as well. He was relieved to know they had each other. Even if Jace still had to be the stronger one. And if he needed a strong arm to keep him from falling, Alec woul be there. Still.

Now he was with Magnus, who’d done an amazing job being patient with a crying Alec two nights in a row.  
Although last night had been different.

They hadn’t fallen asleep at some point. Instead they had started talking.

Talking about their families, their friends. Daily topics, like their favourite coffee.

It didn’t take long for them to go from talking to kissing though. And it had been Alec to initiate it again. He realized Magnus didn’t want to scare him away. It was important for him to take this step and he appreciated it.

Knowing what Magnus looked like without a Shirt, was something completely different than feeling it under his fingers. And oh boy, he’d felt it. Alec still blushed thinking about it. About his own arousal and how desperate he’s tried to touch every part of Magnus.

But Magnus had stopped him.

„I feel honoured you’re so curious, but shouldn’t we wait a bit more?“

„What for?“

„Maybe our first date? Actually being lovers?“

Alec smiled.

„Thank you for being considerate. And if you want to wait, I’ll definitely accept it. I believe we have had our first date already. Not as planned and not as romantic as I had wished for, but we’ll get there. Magnus, I want to be your lover. And I want you to be my lover. No one else.“

Suddenly Magnus started squirming.

„What?“

„Please don’t say it just because you think I want to hear it. I mean, only me? Not even Jace?“

Alec had felt as if he’d been hit by a brick. And he was torn between getting angry, laughing and crying.

Instead he told the truth.

„I hadn’t thought about him just now. It’s different with Jace. He’s my parabatai.“

„I know. I heard the promises you gave each other. Which are quite romantic. Especially compared to your marriage promises.“

Alec couldn’t believe Magnus was actually jealous and insecure. Seriously? But he had told him he was new to all of this, too. So maybe it wasn’t so strange after all.

„Fair point. I know you’re aware of my feelings for him. But they have changed. I still love him, but I no longer want a romantic relationship with him. He’ll always be a part of me, but it’s different. After all, you can be sure we’ve never had anything going on at all. I wouldn’t want to, now. So yes, I love him, but I don’t want him to be my lover. I want you.“

To see a flustered Magnus Bane was probably an honour.   
Alec smiled.

„Okay, okay. I understand. But sex is still a huge step.“

„Which I want to climb with you. And why wait? There’s so much shit going on, we don’t know what will happen today or tomorrow. I don’t want to regret not getting to know you better even though we both want to. Do you?“

The answer was a Magnus Bane plastered against him, a hot mouth on his, legs tangled while he got pushed against the cushions.

For a moment Alec felt like falling, but he steadied himself, pushing back into the couch, pulling Magnus towards himself. Maybe just a week ago he would’ve been too shy to touch Magnus like he wanted to, but not now. As he’d said, he wanted to enjoy the moment, to take what he could get.  
With full awareness Alec held onto Magnus, feeling his body, trying to memorise as much as possible.

Magnus parted his legs, sitting secure on top of his lover. His. All his for now.  
He couldn’t believe it yet, still so full of swirling emotions. But there was no doubt about this, about them.

Strong hands on his ass let him moan. The heat in his belly intensified and he felt himself blush. Not out of shyness exactly. A tug on his vest and shirt reminded him of the many clothes he still wore and with one swift movement he cast them away. Or he would have ... he got stuck halfway through. While he groaned out of impatience a full shudder went through Alec’s body.  
Was he giggling? So much for seducing him ...

“Fuck you.”

What Magnus didn’t expect was a full body hug. Especially while he was still trying to free his left arm with his right one almost as badly caged by his clothes.

“Sorry. You’re too cute.”

Alec kept on laughing, but he helped him get out of his own mess slowly and carefully.

Now Magnus was blushing out of embarrassment.   
“I wanted to seduce you and be sexy and ...”  
“You are.”

Alec looked at him once he was free, his eyes laughing and full of love and happiness.  
Magnus was stunned, only able to look at his lover, realising his luck with a stutter of his heart.

Alec stretched himself slowly to give Magnus a peck on the lips, never once losing eye contact.

He leaned back again, watching Magnus carefully, who seemed still stunned. Alec smiled again, enjoying the effects he had on his lover. He wanted to have many more of these moments, full of happiness and only themselves. He’d never known this feeling before, but he didn’t want to miss it ever again.

Magnus moved as slow as Alec had been, leaning forward to press a light kiss on his lips, on his cheek and his chin. His hands came up at the same time, opening Alec’s shirt button after button, taking it slow. Every bit of skin had to be enjoyed and kissed, every moan and stutter of breath soaked into his memory.

Once they were both shirtless the air was too hot and their breath laboured. 

Magnus felt the erection pressing against his own, his trousers way to tight.  
For a moment he stopped, leaning his forehead against Alec’s, his eyes closed.

Alec started to stroke his back with feathered touches, almost soothingly.  
Magnus sat straight again, looking Alec in the eyes.

“How about we move to the bed?”

There was a laugh in his gaze again.  
With a swift movement Alec pulled Magnus close, one hand under his ass, supporting him while he pushed off the couch with a grunt. He needed a moment to steady himself, but he didn’t fall and Magnus wrapped his legs around him reflexively. 

“You’re crazy!”, he laughed while he held on desperately. He didn’t need to, he knew, but it wasn’t as if he was used to being carried around. He wasn’t exactly a light guy.

“Of course I am.”

Alec’s voice and laugh were like rumble, making him shiver. Magnus started to kiss the skin next to him to occupy himself and give back.

“Stop it or we won’t make it to the bed.”  
It was a challenge if Magnus had every heard one, so he started sucking and biting at Alec’s neck. He felt the grip on himself tightening, the hand on his butt was almost kneading. But Alec didn’t drop him. Alec didn’t even go faster, probably too challenged not to drop to concentrate on his pace.

Luckily the bedroom wasn’t far away and within another minute Alec fumbled with the knob, pushing Magnus against the door.

“Fuck ... would you be so kind to help?”

“If I must?!”

Magnus smirked and opened the door using magic.

Alec stumbled, but still held his balance somehow. It was quite impressive.

“Fucker ...”, he grumbled while speeding up to the bed.  
“Soon!”, Magnus laughed just before he was laid down carefully.

Alec stood before the bed, watching him quietly, soaking in the sight of his lover half naked and full of laughter. It was a good combination. A needed combination in those times and ages and he’d do his best to make him laugh as often as possible. And squirm and moan as well of course.

A smirk crossed his lips as he put his hands on the zipper of his trousers, watching carefully as Magnus’ gaze went down, full of hunger. 

He wanted to strip. He wanted to make Magnus even hotter, but he wasn’t sure if he could pull it off. Or them, as in his trousers. He really shouldn’t have started to wear such tight trousers. There was no sexy way out of them and he should have known, but he hadn’t thought about it in the morning.

With slow deliberation he opened his button. One step closer and his fingers found the zipper, pulling it down bit by bit. His toes connected with the bedpost lightly, making him stop.

With something akin to a feral grin Alec leaned down, putting his knee on the bed. Magnus’ legs instantly parted, giving him space to lie down, hover over him.

“And there I was, expecting a full strip.”, Magnus murmured while reaching down to press Alecs erection against his own.  
“Not with trousers like that.”, Alec confessed, “I’d be stumbling and probably break a leg while trying to make it look sexy. I guess I have to practice first.”

Magnus laughed against Alec’s skin, making a shiver run over his body.

“So no tight trousers anymore for any of us?”  
Alec shook his head while releasing a quiet moan.  
“No. No tight trousers. Oh godamnit! I want them off!”

With a strong push Magnus pulled them down to Alec’s knees.

They both looked down and Alec grumbled: “Now that feels sexy...”  
Magnus rolled his eyes.  
“Just wait.” 

Another push and Alec was on his back, Magnus on top of him. A fumble, a few curses and pulls later his trousers finally went flying, leaving him embarrassed and aroused at the same time. Magnus pushed his own down as well.

“Since we’re at it anyway ...”

It had been a fight as well.

“I thought you’d be more used to this than I am.”

Alec combined his comment with a smirk to let Magnus know it was a joke. It wasn’t his intention to damper the atmosphere with doubts. Magnus rolled his eyes.  
“Skinny jeans have been in this world for only a few years and I only started wearing them about a year ago? And it’s been quite some time since tights were part of the style. I hated them back then but apparently I forgot why. I should ... are you laughing at me?”

Alec was on the bed, quivering with a full body laughter just because he imagined Magnus wearing tights.

Magnus was on him in a second.

“What did you think about?”

“No ... just ... nothing, really.” But Alec couldn’t stop laughing and Magnus glared at him realising exactly how little help his nudeness helped his cause. In the end there was no other way to shut Alec up but to cover his body completely with his own, just lying on him and waiting for the laughter to subside. Which did, after a while.  
Rubbing their groins together probably helped as well. And soon the laughter was replaced by small, husky moans. 

Magnus kissed the skin right in front of him, left little marks on the chest and neck, moved along Alec’s throat, his cheeks and bit the right earlobe while grounding his hips down in a slow and sloppy rhythm. His focus was divided between his own wish to satisfy Alec, to explore his body and Alec’s hands on his own body, moving up and down while caressing him. There was an occasional harder grip followed by a louder moan when Magnus touched a sensitive part of him. 

Suddenly the angle changed and Magnus was left breathing hard, his eyes closed and his face hidden at Alec’s shoulder. His hips stuttered as he tried to move faster. Alec’s hands on him, pressing him down, made it even harder to follow any kind of rhythm or plan or anything at all. He didn’t know any longer if he should push or pull or which way to move. The heat in his belly grew even more, making it hard to think.

A sudden bite in his shoulder made him cry out, but his movement didn’t slow down. Finally he opened his eyes to find Alec against him, eyes closed as he shuddered in a full body jerk. His hands tried to claw at him and press him closer as was possible.

With amazement Magnus was only able to watch Alec come. His heart was too full of feelings he’d quite forgotten over decades or even centuries. He couldn’t say and he didn’t want to think about it at the moment. He simply wanted to enjoy and soak the sight of Alec undone under him.

There would be a bruise on his shoulder, but he didn’t care. Their hips had stilled moments ago, Alec only shuddering in between, his eyes still closed.

Once he opened them he looked a bit shy.

“Sorry.”

Magnus put a kiss on his eyebrow.

“What for?”

Alec squirmed, still unsure.

“I bit you. And I just came.”

Magnus laughed: “That was my intention. The coming part, not the biting part but I don’t mind the biting part in any way.”

Alec released a relieved sigh, visibly relaxing under him. His smile was almost blinding and Magnus kissed him eagerly, devouring him open mouthed. Alec returned the kiss a bit more calm but no less enthusiastic. After a few moments he put his hand on Magnus’ arm, pushing him slightly to the side so they lay side by side now, a bit of air between them. Magnus was close to complain when he felt a hand on his erection.

A moan escaped him, almost breaking the kiss.

The touch was shy first, almost tickling while exploring him. As his hips started moving again to get more friction, the touch grew bolder, the grip got more firm and Alec started stroking slowly. He wasn’t done exploring yet, his thumb circling the head when he wasn’t trying to massage his balls. He tried long strokes, all the way up and down, short and sharp strokes, leaving Magnus almost crying out. Whenever he was close to coming Alec seemed to change his mind and his tactic as well, trying a new angle and a new way to drive him crazy.

Magnus held onto his lover as if he was drowning, bucking his hips in a desperate move to enjoy and come and keep this up forever at the same time.

They were no longer kissing because Magnus was only able to breath and moan and cry out, his eyes closed. Alec’s lips were at his neck, biting and licking and kissing while simply breathing at him from time to time. Which drove Magnus even more crazy, making him pull and push at whatever body part or hair he could grab.

It was the kiss on his lips, a little bite which drove him over the edge. With a moan and a sigh Magnus came, pulling Alec as close as possible. There was no way he’d ever let go ...

He let out another sigh as he felt his muscles relax and as Alec put feather light kisses on his face. His thoughts were muddled, never once a straight line except for this one thought: I won’t let go.

A grip turned into a hug, soft kisses into nothing more than calm breathing.

“Thank you.”

“What for?”, Alec sounded sceptical.

“For being brave and initiating this. I love to be with you like this.”

A relieved sigh escaped Alec but Magnus didn’t want to press. If Alec was relieved it was all that mattered for now.

Alec’s response made him smile like a madman anyway.

“I love you, too.”

The End


End file.
